hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
After The Night Character List
Official character list page for After The Night. Chloe / Christina Chloe is often considered the leading female character in the show, perhaps due to her confident personality and ability to make friends with the rest of the group easily. Chloe has always wanted to be a singer, knowing that she has a talent but not sure how to go about it. When she one day goes to an audition, lying about her age, she loses out to a girl called Evonne. Her mum finds out that she lied and went to the audition after being told not to. Telling Chloe that she would never support her being something like a singer, she suggests she continues studying towards being a doctor. Chloe agrees but in secret begins working on an alter-ego, Christina, who she can perform as in secret. As the series goes on, her best friend Laina becomes her personal assistant as Christina becomes more successful. Christina is a completely different personality to Chloe - acting colder and more bossy, while Chloe is a friendly and sweet girl. Ben Ben is a student at the school. First heard by Chloe as he sings emotionally in a cupboard, she sets him free when she realises he is locked in. Ben acts like an innocent, shy, sweet young male at school with everyone bu is a highly talented singer and rapper. His main talents lie with rapping, but when he tries to perform at a school talent show, nerves get the better of him and he is laughed off the stage. He has to be supported by Chloe, who reveals her secret life idea, showing him her dressed as Christina. The pair quickly become friends and possible romantic interests as the series goes on. Ben decides to perform under the name "Ben Per", while his real name is "Ben Teran", and nobody suspects a thing as the name Ben is so common anyway. Darkening his style, he is encouraged by Chloe to also change his personality when performing as she does with Christina, acting as though she is a whole separate character to herself. Ben finds this a great and helpfl idea and makes Ben Per a darker, more manly personality. Sage In series two, Sage joins the show. She initally keeps her talent hidden from everyone at the school when she quickly becomes bullied for having red hair and tiny teeth. Throughout the seies, she is seen to be a talented gymnast, something her parents know about but she tells them that she really hates gymnastics so she doesn't have to reveal her talent to anyone. In the opening episode of series three, Chloe is walking through the school when she stops and sees Sage using the school gym, performing a complicated gymnast routine. Encouraged by Chloe, she created the personality of "Scarlett" for herself, a nickname Ken has come up with due to her hair. Sage begins to finally feel accepted within the group and is looked after by Ken, who feels she is a cute little red haired fairy. Laina Laina is the only main character to not have some amazing talent that she hides for one reason or another. Despite this, she is a huge part of the group and has been best friends with Chloe since the pair were four years old and at nursery. Aware of the fact Chloe has feelings for Ben, Laina tries her best to hide her feelings for him, feeling like a less attractive version of Chloe. Chloe finds out that Laina dyed her hair in an attempt to look prettier like Chloe, and they realise how damaged little Laina is, but after talking it out things are better between the happy pair. Laina is often seen trying to train herself, inspired by the dancers and gymnasts of the group especially, but she always fails to get anywhere. Eventually she becomes Chloe's personal assistant and is delighted. George George is the twin brother of Kitty. Unlike her, he is unconfident and quiet, often picked on by other pupils at the school. Although she tries to be a protective sister and attack those who hurt him physically or mentally, this often makes things worse for little George and he is labelled as a weakling. George does get on well with his sister despite her making things worse. He is often seen to be jealous of Ben, who becomes his best friend of the group, as he is a confident and attractive young male. George is often referred to as "baby George" which he finds highly insulting. Initally to afraid to start a dance career, he begins joining the group and created a personality for himself, Robotic Boy. In the Robotic Boy style, he wears dance gear that hides his identity completely and finds does are far more attracted to him. George sometimes breaks down in tears of emotion and happiness. Kitty Kitty is the stunning, confident, unusal twin sister of George. Unlike him with his quiet and gentle personality, she is a confident young doe and realises that she is highly talented. Her talent is ice skating. Their parents are separated and the pair live with their dad, an alcoholic who is too drunk to pay them any attention. While George finds this "damaging" and warns Kitty they could be scarred for life, she uses it to her advantage, stealing money to pay for ice skating lessons and lying about her age in early series to get where she wants to such as ice skating shows. Unlike the rest of the group she doesn't hide her identity from the public, as she is popular and liked at school, even feared by some. Instead she changed her name from Kitty to Kittie when performing as she feels it gives her "a younger, fresher look".